Protective-One-shot-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: 3 times Athos, Porthos and Aramis were protective of D'artagnan and one time he was protective of them. ONE SHOT COMPLETE


**The Musketeers-Protective**

**3 times Athos, Porthos and Aramis were protective of D'artagnan and one time he was protective of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Musketeers.**

* * *

**Protective**

_Porthos_

D'artagnan frowned annoyed at the circle of red guards that were surrounding him. He wasn't even doing anything wrong; he had just got off patrol with Aramis and was looking forward to going home to Constance. However when he took a shortcut down an alleyway by a tavern and in the dying sunlight that was where they caught him.

"What do you want with me? I have done nothing to warrant this." D'artagnan tried to reason with the red guards.

"Nothing to warrant this? To earn your commission you made a fool of the red guards." One of the guards snorted.

"He wasn't even an actual red guard." D'artagnan was trying to ease his way towards a small gap that two of the guards had left when they created the circle.

"No matter, you will pay the price." The same guard nodded his head and the two guards that D'artagnan had been moving towards stepped forward. They took hold of the brunette, holding on tight as he started to struggle and they forced him to his knees. One grabbed his long hair and yanked his head back and he stiffened as he felt the cold touch of metal against his neck.

"I bet your boyish looks are a hit with the ladies, I don't think anyone will look at your face again when your head hits the ground." The guard harshly whispered into D'artagnan's ear, increasing pressure on the blade resting on his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if you want to keep your head." A familiar gruff voice rang out causing the guards to look away from D'artagnan.

"Porthos?" D'artagnan gasped out "Ah!" He let out a yell as the guard sharply yanked D'artagnan's head backwards.

"Do that again." Porthos growled, his sword already out and having stabbed one of the nearby guards. "And you'll regret it."

Porthos pulled out his gun and aimed it at the guards holding D'artagnan. "Let him go and we all can pretend this never happened."

"I'd do what he says." D'artagnan got out between clenched teeth. "He's not one to keep waiting, he's got a wicked temper."

"He's not wrong." Porthos grinned toothily.

"It's not worth it." One of the guards muttered to another one and the guards started to disappear, all but the two near D'artagnan. The one holding onto D'artagnan's hair and the one with his sword to the younger man's throat.

"You had your chance." D'artagnan held back a smirk.

"Shut your mouth." The man with the sword pulled the metal away from the younger man's throat and whacked D'artagnan across the face with the hilt of his sword. D'artagnan coughed before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Now you've done it." D'artagnan smiled at the guard, his teeth coated in blood. The only warning the two guards got was a low, predatory growl from the musketeer who became a flurry of movement as he attacked the two remaining guards. The man with the sword went down first and rather easily, D'artagnan yelped again as he was yanked to his feet by his hair. D'artagnan threw his elbow backwards and up into his capturers jaw. The man swore, releasing D'artagnan from his hold as both hands came up to cradle his injured jaw. D'artagnan moved to draw his sword but paused and blinked. He didn't have a chance to draw his sword because Porthos was on the other guard within a blink of an eye.

"Don't ever come near him again." Porthos snarled into the guard's face before punching him unconscious. Porthos straightened up, sheathing his sword before giving the other guard a swift kick before he rushed over to D'artagnan.

"Are you alright?" Porthos questioned, running his large hands over D'artagnan's throat, huffing at the thin line of blood that was appearing on D'artagnan's tanned neck and moved his right hand onto D'artagnan's cheek, his thumb brushing over the slowly bleeding wound on the younger man's cheekbone.

"They hurt you." Porthos' face softened but his eyes hardened. "I should have done more than knock them out."

"I'm fine Porthos. It's nothing really." D'artagnan tried to calm his friend. "I'm just glad you came when you did." He tried to smile but grimaced as pain flared from his cheek. Porthos placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder in comfort, steering him towards the tavern.

"Let's get something for that wound little brother." Porthos said as they entered the noisy tavern, almost drowning out Porthos' words. D'artagnan gave a smile no matter how much pain came from his cheek he kept smiling.

~~/~~

_Aramis_

"Out of my way!" Aramis bellowed, pushing his way into the room. D'artagnan was laid out on a wooden table, his face shinny with sweat and mouth open as he gasped in pain. Blood was coming from a wound on his upper left thigh; a medic was fussing about nearby.

"D'artagnan!" Aramis strode across the room; he clasped D'artagnan's hand tightly.

"mis?" D'artagnan gasped looking at the older man with glassed over eyes.

"I'm here little brother." Aramis said running his free hand through D'artagnan's long hair.

"What happened?" He demanded of the medic who was boiling water.

"The captain had him go off on a simple mission with some of the new recruits, one of them was going to get hurt so D'artagnan jumped in the way, took a stab in the leg. It went rather deep, I need you to move away sir." The medic explained.

"I'll take it from here thank you." Aramis said sternly.

"I am a trained medic." The medic bristled.

"And I said I would take it from here." Aramis nearly snarled. "I won't be asking again."

"Mis… Hurts…" D'artagnan gasped out.

"We are loosing time and he is loosing blood." Aramis glowered.

"Do…It… Mis." D'artagnan begged.

"Let me help him." Aramis pinned the medic with a glare.

"I'll leave you to it then." The medic backed off. Aramis rushed around the room after gently prying off D'artagnan's death grip from his hand. He took his hat, jacket and weapons off and rolled up his selves.

"Everyone out, I need space to work." Aramis set his glare on the others in the room, who all scurried out leaving the two alone in the room.

"Let's get started then. D'artagnan, this will hurt I am not going to lie." Aramis warned the man he saw as a younger sibling.

"Do… It." D'artagnan hissed and Aramis took a steadying breath and he began to clean and stich up the stab wound on D'artagnan's thigh. D'artagnan shouted out a few times, but managed to keep himself still and quiet for a good deal of it.

"Thanks…" D'artagnan gave a small smile before his eyes closed and his head dropped to the table as he passed out from the pain.

"Lasted longer than I thought he would." Aramis mused as he washed his hands in a basin. He dried his hands on a spare rag as he sat next to the unconscious man.

"Like I was going to let that unknown stich you up. Sleep easy little brother, I will be here when you wake up." Aramis threaded his fingers through D'artagnan's hair a few times, smiling when the younger man leaned into the warmth of the touch in his sleep. Aramis leaned backwards in his chair, content to wait.

~~/~~

_Athos_

"Make another move and I will blow your head off." Athos growled, his finger tightening on the trigger of his pistol.

A small group of bandits had ambushed Athos and D'artagnan who where returning from a routine mission, Athos decided to take this chance to train D'artagnan whilst on the road and perhaps learn more about the younger man's past. He had gotten nothing much to his dismay. He had just decided to ask the young man another question when shots were fired. D'artagnan let out a yell as someone from the upper ridge of the pathway jumped off and tackled the young man off his horse and onto the muddy ground. The two struggled and with one swift and hard punch he learnt from Porthos D'artagnan knocked the man off, but it left him with a dead weight on top of him.

"D'artagnan!" Athos shouted, drawing his own gun.

"Watch out!" D'artagnan's muffled voice came as a warning. Athos whirled around and fired off a shot at another one of the bandit that was moving to leap towards Athos and take him off his horse like they had done with D'artagnan. Athos slid off his horse, he drew his sword and advanced towards D'artagnan who had pushed off the unconscious man off of him and had gotten onto his feet. The two stood side by side with their swords drawn.

Around 5 more bandits swarmed the small trail and the two musketeers fought side by side, taking them down. They were both in the heat of battle and didn't notice the final bandit coming up behind D'artagnan who had just finished taking down the second last attacker. The man pressed the muzzle of his gun against the back of D'artagnan's neck. The man froze and slowly stood up, raising his hands up.

"Don't move a muscle." The attacker whispered.

"You're going to regret this." D'artagnan said, closing his eyes as the pressure on the back of his neck increased.

Athos finished off his man before turning around to see D'artagnan being held at gunpoint and quickly pulled out his spare gun and leveled it at the man behind D'artagnan.

"Make another move and I will blow your head off." Athos growled, his finger tightening on the trigger of his pistol.

"Either you put your gun down or you'll see the brain of this lad paint a pretty picture on the trees." The man threatened.

"You'll be dead before you can ever make that move. If you hurt my little brother then you will regret it for the last few moments you have left." Athos warned, his eyes glinting in the low light of the sun that was peeking through the trees.

The attacker twitched and that was all D'artagnan needed to duck down and let Athos take the shot.

"Are you alright little brother?" Athos rushed over to D'artagnan, helping the other man to his feet. He glanced over the younger man to check for injuries and grunted when he saw there was nothing there to cause worry.

"I'm not that little." D'artagnan protested causing the older man to shake his head.

"Take a look in a mirror the next time you get a chance." Athos retorted.

"Thanks Athos." D'artagnan said quietly.

"Aramis and Porthos would skin me if anything happened to you. Not to mention…I would never forgive myself." Athos said the last part quietly.

D'artagnan heard nonetheless and stood beside Athos and slung his arm over Athos's shoulders.

"Thanks Thos." D'artagnan dropped his head onto Athos's chest.

"Are you sure you have not suffered a head injury?" Athos inquired amused.

D'artagnan rolled his eyes before going to climb back onto his horse.

"Let's get back to Paris before Aramis and Porthos mount a search party." D'artagnan clicked his tongue and started to trot away. Athos laughed quietly as he mounted his own horse and followed behind the younger man.

~~/~~

_D'artagnan_

Athos, Aramis and Porthos all sat together in a damp cellar; hands chained together and stripped of their weapons.

"I can't believe they took my hat." Aramis grumbled.

"At least D'artagnan got away." Porthos said trying to look on the bright side.

"Is having a little brother always this stressful?" Aramis leaned his head against the wall he was leaning against.

"Always." Athos assured the others. "I will admit that D'artagnan is more of a trouble magnet than normal younger siblings."

"So… What do you think these guys want?" Porthos asked, honestly wanting to know.

"Money, revenge, who knows." Aramis raised his chained hands before letting them fall back down to his lap.

Athos opened his mouth to say something when loud yells and thuds on the floor from above stopped him from speaking.

"Looks like our trouble magnet is also a trouble maker." Athos smirked.

"Our little brother is coming to our rescue, huh. That's a change." Porthos smiled broadly.

"Is being a little brother to three insane older brothers always this challenging?" D'artagnan asked after he kicked down the door and decided to lean against the doorframe. He was spinning the keys to their chains around his right index finger with a smug look on his face.

"Insane?" Aramis mock gasped.

"I don't know if we should be offended or not." Porthos looked at the other two.

"If you feel offended then maybe I'll just leave my big brothers here without these keys." D'artagnan twirled the keys a few times.

"I'm not offended." Porthos said quickly.

"No offense taken." Aramis agreed just as quickly while Athos just raised his eyebrows at the younger man.

"Close enough." D'artagnan rolled his eyes before moving into the cellar. He unlocked Athos, then Aramis and finally Porthos.

"How did you find us pray tell?" Athos rubbed his wrists.

"Wasn't that hard, they didn't bother to hide their tracks." D'artagnan shrugged his shoulders. "Your weapons are upstairs."

"And the attackers?" Aramis questioned as the group of four trooped upstairs.

"Never mind." Porthos stated with a grin on his face as they took in the numerous unconscious bodies covering the room.

"What did they do to deserve this kind of treatment?" Athos prodded one of the bodies with his boot.

"They took my brothers, they learnt the hard way never to make that mistake again." D'artagnan said simply as he opened a wooden cabinet to show all their weapons.

"We knew you always loved us." Aramis slapped D'artagnan's shoulder as the trio gathered up their weapons and left the house, heading to the closet inn they could find.

Aramis and Porthos kept up an amusing conversation during the walk, but D'artagnan's steps were slow and he looked like he had trouble keeping his eyes open. Athos noticed this and glanced at the other two, they nodded also having seen this.

"You saved us D'artagnan." Aramis stated.

"Don't mention it." D'artagnan said with a tired tone of voice.

"Then you won't be stubborn about us helping you." Porthos stated and D'artagnan's eyes widened.

"What are you implying?" D'artagnan edged away from Porthos.

"That you can either fall asleep on your own or we can get Athos to knock you out." Aramis offered.

"I think I'll fall asleep on my own." D'artagnan said firmly. "Once we get to an inn."

Aramis rolled his eyes and Porthos handed Aramis and Athos his weapons much to D'artagnan's confusion.

"We can do this the easy way or the fun way." Porthos stood in front of D'artagnan.

"You don't mean…" D'artagnan trailed off.

"I can give you your dignity or you can look like a lady in my arms." Porthos offered up.

"I for one would love to see Porthos cradling you in your arms." Aramis said his opinion while Athos laughed quietly at the mental image.

"Dignity if you aren't going to drop this." D'artagnan sighed in defeat.

"On ya get." Porthos laughed, squatting down and with a huff the younger man jumped up onto the dark skinned man's back, looping his arms around Porthos' neck as said man hooked his arms behind D'artagnan's knees. The younger man now off his feet felt all his adrenalin disappear and his eyes grew heavy, he let his head drop down into the crook of Porthos' neck with his eyes closed.

Porthos felt D'artagnan's breathing even out showing the young man had fallen asleep.

"How long until we reach the inn? He isn't as light as he looks, I think Constance had fatten him up." Porthos grunted.

"Almost there you charming hero you." Aramis laughed as the inn came into view. Athos went in and got a room for the night and came out with a bronze key.

The group entered the room and Porthos lowered D'artagnan onto one of two beds in the room, it took some effort to get the death grip D'artagnan had on around his neck.

"He's a deep sleeper." Porthos stated as Athos with some help from Aramis stripped D'artagnan of things that would make his slumber uncomfortable.

"So Athos, old chum… You are going to have to sleep with D'artagnan tonight." Aramis clapped Athos' on the shoulder.

"You sir, are all heart." Athos pulled off his weapons, boots and jacket dropping down onto the bed next to D'artagnan.

"Good night."

Athos pulled the blanket over the sleeping body of his little brother making sure he was warm before Athos nodded at the other two in the room before he laid down to sleep. He tuned out the noise that the other two men were making and faded into sleep.

Athos woke up hours later to a silent room and a warm weight curled at his side. He peered down at the weight and gave a soft smile when he saw D'artagnan was lying on his chest still fast asleep and their legs tangled together. Athos brought his hand up and gently stroked D'artagnan's hair. He looked over his little brothers head and saw Aramis and Porthos both fast asleep and curled on their sides facing each other with their foreheads nearly touching as they both slept on peacefully.

"What a strange bunch of brothers we are." Athos mumbled in the quiet of the room before he closed his eyes and fell asleep once more listening to the even breathing of his brothers.


End file.
